Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Computing devices are increasingly having more functionality and customization capabilities. For example, a user of a computing device can manually adjust a brightness level for a display screen of the computing device, a ringtone for the device, or a current date and time for the device. In some cases, one or more configurations or settings can be exposed so as to be adjustable by a user, application, or other such entity. For example, an application running on a computing device can be enabled to adjust a configuration or setting of the device in order to change a specific behavior of the device. Examples of settings that can be manipulated by applications include (but are not limited to) time-outs, levels of logging, and uploaded metrics, among others. However, in order to cause different computing devices to behave in a desired manner, a device setting or configuration value must often be adjusted specifically for each particular computing device.